Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Related Background Art
An insulating film is provided in order to protect a semiconductor device from moisture, foreign substances, a shock from the outside, and the like. For example, an inorganic insulating film such as silicon nitride (SiN) film and a resin film such as a polyimide film are laminated. Since the SiN film has low water permeability, the moisture resistance of a semiconductor device increases. In addition, a semiconductor device can be protected from foreign substances and a shock by the polyimide film. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-153707 discloses a semiconductor device in which a metal layer is provided at the interface between an inorganic insulating film and an electrode pad.